1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a method and apparatus for image transmission, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for image transmission that sends an image by both electronic mail and facsimile and that is capable of notifying a local facsimile apparatus of an incoming electronic mail using a facsimile protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
A unique communications apparatus has been developed recently, which is capable of transmitting and receiving facsimile image data through the Internet using its low cost communications capability. One typical example is a facsimile apparatus that has a LAN (local area network) capability. This facsimile apparatus can send a facsimile image by way of electronic mail having an attachment of image data, using various communications protocols related to the Internet, such as TCP/IP (transmission control protocol/Internet protocol), SMTP (simple mail transfer protocol), MIME (multipurpose Internet mail extension), and so forth.
Another typical example is a so-called Internet facsimile apparatus that can perform Internet communication using a dial-up function. More specifically, the Internet facsimile apparatus transmits and receives electronic mail with an attachment of image data via a mail box of an Internet service provider using a PPP (point-to-point protocol) protocol. In connection with this Internet facsimile application, Internet service providers have recently been developing various Internet services convenient to these Internet-capable facsimile apparatuses.
A difference between the facsimile transmission through the facsimile protocol and the electronic mail transmission through the Internet communications protocol is on a real time performance. The facsimile transmission achieves a real time operation at a relatively high level. However, the Internet communications with the electronic mail has a problem in a real time operation because in the Internet, electronic mail is relayed to a destination through an indefinite number of Internet servers. Accordingly, since electronic mail may not reach a destination Internet server in a real time fashion, a destination user may need to check with the Internet server for incoming electronic mail from time to time.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. JPAP7-154418 (1995) describes a technique in which a check system automatically checks a local electronic mail system for incoming electronic mail for a plurality of users in a LAN environment. This technique attempts to eliminate a problem caused by each user individually having to check the electronic mail system for incoming electronic mail. For another example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. JPAP9-198327 (1997) describes a technique in which a PC (personal computer) automatically performs a dial-up operation for connecting to an Internet server at regular predetermined time intervals to check for incoming electronic mail. This technique attempts to eliminate a problem caused by each user having to start the PC each time the user desires to check incoming electronic mail.
However, with the above-mentioned techniques, in order to receive the electronic mail in a near-instant manner, the communications terminals are required to increase a frequency with which they check for incoming electronic mail with an Internet server through the public telephone network. Therefore, the above-mentioned techniques increase the cost of communications.
It is believed that there is no system available that allows a local facsimile terminal to receive an incoming electronic mail in a near-instant manner at a relatively low communication cost.
The present application provides a facsimile apparatus that is capable of notifying a called facsimile terminal of an electronic mail transmission through a public telephone network at a relatively low communication cost. In one embodiment, the facsimile apparatus includes a facsimile image transmitter and receiver, a memory, an electronic mail generator, an electronic mail transmitter and receiver, and an electronic mail controller.
The facsimile image transmitter and receiver transmits and receives a facsimile image through the public telephone network. The memory registers a plurality of facsimile terminals to be called and stores information sets pertinent thereto.
Preferably, each of the information sets includes a user name, a facsimile number, and an electronic mail address for an Internet communication.
The electronic mail generator generates electronic mail that includes an attachment file of image data and that is addressed to one of the registered facsimile terminals using the electronic mail address thereof. The electronic mail transmitter and receiver transmits the electronic mail generated by the electronic mail generator to an Internet server of a subscribing Internet service provider and receives electronic mail from the Internet server, through the public telephone network.
The electronic mail controller controls the facsimile image transmitter and receiver to transmit electronic mail, which is addressed to one of the registered facsimile terminals using the electronic mail address thereof, to the Internet server. The electronic mail controller further controls the facsimile image transmitter and receiver to transmit an electronic mail transmission notice to the same one of the registered facsimile terminals using the facsimile number thereof, through the public telephone network, immediately after the electronic mail transmitter and receiver sends electronic mail.
The electronic mail controller can control an access call to the Internet server with the electronic mail transmitter and receiver to receive an incoming electronic mail upon receiving through the public telephone network an electronic mail transmission notice notifying transmission of the incoming electronic mail from a different facsimile terminal.
The electronic mail controller can perform a first try of the access call in a predetermined time after receiving the electronic mail transmission notice, and successive tries at predetermined intervals for up to a number of predetermined times when the incoming electronic mail is not found in the Internet server.
The electronic mail controller can control the facsimile image transmitter and receiver to transmit an electronic mail receipt notice to the different facsimile terminal when successfully receiving the incoming electronic mail.
In addition, the facsimile apparatus preferably includes a communications status controller that maintains statuses of each communications operation having been made on basis of information sent back from the one of the registered facsimile terminals and that outputs updated contents of the statuses.
In addition, the facsimile apparatus preferably includes an electronic mail transmission selector that selects either one of image data transmissions by facsimile and by electronic mail. If the facsimile apparatus includes the electronic mail transmission selector, the electronic mail controller determines a performance of the image data transmission either by facsimile or electronic mail depending upon the electronic mail transmission selector.
Preferably, each of the information sets stored in the memory includes an electronic mail invalidating flag. If each of the information sets includes an electronic mail invalidating flag, the electronic mail controller performs the image data transmission by facsimile when the electronic mail invalidating flag corresponding to the one out of the registered facsimile terminals to be called is set.
Preferably, the public telephone network includes at least one of a public switched telephone network and an integrated services digital network.
The present invention also provides an electronic communications system that is capable of routing an incoming electronic mail notification from a calling facsimile terminal to a called facsimile terminal. In one embodiment, the system includes at least two facsimile apparatus which are coupled to at least one public telephone network. Each of the facsimile apparatus includes a facsimile image transmitter and receiver, a memory, an electronic mail generator, an electronic mail transmitter and receiver, and an electronic mail controller.
The facsimile image transmitter and receiver transmits and receives a facsimile image through the public telephone network. The memory registers a plurality of facsimile terminals to be called, including the other one of said at least two facsimile apparatus, and stores information sets pertinent thereto. Preferably, each of the information sets includes a user name, a facsimile number, and an electronic mail address for an Internet communication.
The electronic mail generator generates electronic mail that includes an attachment file of image data and that is addressed to one of the registered facsimile terminals using the electronic mail address thereof. The electronic mail transmitter and receiver transmits the electronic mail generated by the electronic mail generator to an Internet server of a subscribing Internet service provider and receives electronic mail from the Internet server, through the public telephone network.
The electronic mail controller controls the facsimile image transmitter and receiver to transmit electronic mail, which is addressed to one of the registered facsimile terminals using the electronic mail address thereof, to the Internet server. The electronic mail controller further controls the facsimile image transmitter and receiver to transmit an electronic mail transmission notice to the same one of the registered facsimile terminals using the facsimile number thereof, through the public telephone network, immediately after the electronic mail transmitter and receiver sends electronic mail.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a communication system is provided for transmitting and receiving information via a facsimile information communication system and an Internet. The system comprises an electronic mail generator and transmitter that generates and transmits electronic mail including an attachment file of image data to a communication terminal via the Internet and a facsimile information communication system controller for transmitting to a communication terminal to which the electronic mail including the attachment file of image data is addressed, via the facsimile information communication system, a notice indicating to the communication terminal to which the electronic mail is addressed, that an e-mail has been forwarded thereto. The communication apparatus may comprise a facsimile device and the facsimile information communication system may comprise a public telephone network.
The electronic mail generator and transmitter may transmit the electronic mail including the attachment file of image data to a first Internet service provider. The first Internet service provider may transmit the electronic mail including the attachment file of image data to the second Internet service provider. The communication terminal attempts to access and retrieve the electronic mail including the attachment file of image data from the second service provider in response to receiving the notice.